


Christmas Night

by Shepherd23



Series: A Series of Happy Beginnings [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Kids, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepherd23/pseuds/Shepherd23
Summary: It's Gideon’s first Christmas, and Belle has thoughts about their family





	Christmas Night

“ _Bau – ble,_ ” Belle said slowly and clearly. Gideon stared at her with beautiful brown eyes over the head of his new stuffed teddy, his Christmas present from Henry. It had a purple robe and hat and a magic staff with a blue jewel on the top. Belle hadn’t yet figured out if it was supposed to be a joke of some kind. “ _Bau – ble._ Can you say _bauble_?”

“Bubble!”

Belle chuckled. “Close enough.”

“Bubble! Bubble! Bubble!” Gideon proclaimed, repeating his new word with the broadest grin possible on his little face. His laughter filled the sitting room, overtaking the jolly tunes playing on the radio, and he reached into the lower branches of the Christmas tree for the bright red spheres.

“Uh-uh,” said Belle, carefully redirecting her son’s roaming fists away from the dangling ornaments. “We don’t touch, remember?”

Gideon whinged and pouted, but Belle shook her head. She wouldn’t allow him to manipulate her with cuteness.

“Here, how about we play with these instead?” she suggested, wheeling out an ambulance and a firetruck from underneath the discarded wrapping paper. Gideon clutched his teddy, looking uncertain, so Belle pressed the button on top of the ambulance, which made it light up and play a tune. Straight away Gideon broke into an excited smile, babbled happily, and threw the teddy aside in favour of grabbing the ambulance toy. Then the song came to an end. Gideon stared at it and shook it, making frustrated noises. Belle pressed the button for him.

“See? Can you push the button?”

She demonstrated it once again while the music still played. Gideon copied it with a tiny index finger. When the tune ended, he pushed the button, and the music started again. He laughed in delight.

By the fifth round, Belle had already started to regret teaching him to push the button.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang and distracted her.

“Door!” said Gideon, pointing.

“Yes! Good job, Gid.” Belle proudly ruffled her son’s hair, making him giggle. “Shall we go and see who it is?”

“Bubble,” was all Gideon said as she lifted him onto her hip. He clutched the singing ambulance and pressed the button once more. Belle made a mental note to remove the batteries the moment he grew bored of them.

The doorbell rang again.

“Coming!”

At the door, Belle paused to compose herself – and brush a few sparkles of glitter she hadn’t noticed off Gideon’s cheek – and then turned the knob.

“Hello!” Astrid greeted happily, opening her arms to give Belle a hug. “Hey, Gideon.” She pinched his cheek, making him smile and giggle happily.

“Happy Christmas, Belle,” said Leroy, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

“Happy Christmas to you, too,” said Belle. “Come on in. Sorry about the mess,” she added as they entered the sitting room, and Belle put Gideon down in front of the sofa to play with his toys. There was wrapping paper all over the floor, baubles and baby-safe ornaments scattered in various crannies, and books piled on every spare flat surface. “Gideon spent the morning opening _everybody’s_ presents and having a grand old time of it. Didn’t you?”

“Da-doo!”

Leroy chuckled. “Little terror. I can’t believe how big he’s gotten.”

“Oh, I know. Speaking of which …”

Astrid blushed and, with a self-conscious laugh, rubbed her growing belly. Belle smiled, happy for her friend.

“You look fantastic,” she said honestly.

“Thanks. Oh, did you want to see the sonogram from Tuesday?”

“Yeah!”

After a massive sigh and an elbow nudge from his wife, Leroy dug his phone out of his pocket. He failed to hide his grin, however, and Belle fought the urge to rib him further.

“All completely healthy.” Astrid’s smile faded into a frown. “Though Dr Whale did say he was surprised not to see any wings …”

“He was probably joking,” Belle replied, watching the sonogram. It was much further advanced than the only one she had of Gideon – for one thing, it was possible to see an actual _baby_ instead of a bean-shaped blob that could’ve easily been mistaken for a peanut. “I guess it’s not every day you meet a dwarf-fairy halfblood, huh?”

“Oh, he’ll be a dwarf, all right,” said Leroy. “I’m gonna make him a baby-sized axe and teach him all about minerals and rocks and – _ow!_ ” He rubbed his arm where Astrid had elbowed him.

Belle gasped. “It’s a boy?”

“Yeah, it’s a boy,” said Astrid, throwing her husband a bemused look. Leroy chuckled gruffly and put an arm around her waist. Her annoyance evaporated in less than a second.

“Well, congratulations,” said Belle. “That’s terrific.”

“Thanks. By the way, where’s your other half?” asked Leroy.

“Oh, he’s just finishing the laundry. Would either of you like a tea or coffee?”

“Coffee, please.”

“Just some water, thanks,” said Astrid. Leroy, the gracious gentleman that he was, pulled out a chair for her at the table, and they sat down.

“Is that for us?” asked Belle, pointing to the small, flat parcel Leroy put on the table while she got the mugs.

He chuckled bashfully. “Well, it’s for the little terror over there. I know you told us to limit the number of presents and whatnot but –”

“Oh, that was really just so we wouldn’t end up with a mountain full of toys he’ll never play with,” Belle explained. “I had to put my foot down. I’m sure if I let him, Rumple would buy out the whole toy shop. Actually, that reminds me – let me show you what Granny made.”

Leaving the kettle to boil, she went over to the sofa, where Gideon had finally discarded the ambulance and moved on to a set of extra-large Duplo bricks. Granny’s present was folded on the armrest; when Belle unfurled it, Astrid gasped in delight and got up for a closer look.

“Oh, that’s so beautiful!”

“Isn’t it?”

Even Leroy couldn’t hide a smile. “Whoa.”

Belle’s first response had been much the same. Despite her bad heart and arthritic fingers, Granny hadn’t lost her touch. The quilt was a patchwork of golds and blues hemmed in dark navy. She’d embroidered Gideon’s name in gold at the bottom left corner, and emerald thread streamed along the edges, shaped like tiny bookworms with alternating hardbacks and gleaming red roses.

“Well, it should go pretty well with this, then.” Leroy passed Belle the present. She looked at it quizzically.

“Oh, just open it,” Astrid all but begged, barely disguising her excitement.

Belle decided to spare her any further anticipation and gently tore open the packaging.

“Saw that when we went to Boston to see Dopey,” said Leroy.

“We know he’ll grow out of it in like, twenty minutes, but we just couldn’t resist,” said Astrid.

It was a soft blue baby’s t-shirt, a size up from Gideon’s current one, with a novel printed on it and the words ‘Mommy’s Little Bookworm’ where the title would usually be. A bespectacled worm wrapped itself protectively around the book with an expression that suggested it had a low opinion of dog-eared pages.

“Oh, my goodness!”

“What?” asked Rumple, shutting the back door as he walked in with the empty laundry basket.

“Look!”

She showed him the shirt. He straightened an edge for a better look, then glanced at Leroy and Astrid.

“Happy Christmas, Mr Gold,” Leroy grunted in a friendly manner.

“Isn’t it adorable?” Belle asked excitedly.

“Yes, it is.” Rumple smiled at her, then checked the label inside the collar.

“Oh, he’ll grow into it. Look, Gideon!”

She sat on the sofa and held the shirt for Gideon to look at. As is the nature of nine-month-old babies, he inspected it with initial curiosity. After determining that it was neither edible nor smashable, and did not light up or make funny noises, he frowned as if to ask what the point of the thing was, and then went back to banging Duplo blocks on the floor.

“Well, I like it!” Belle declared indignantly. She stood to give Leroy and Astrid each another hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Astrid.

The kettle whistled furiously. Belle broke the hug and hurried to turn the stove off before boiling water sloshed onto it.

“Rumple, do you want a tea?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Leroy, you’re black with one, right?”

“Thanks. Where did you get this?” he asked, holding up the toy ambulance that Gideon had abandoned.

“The toy shop on Pratchett Lane,” said Belle, setting three mugs and a glass of water on the table.

“Oh, yeah,” said Astrid. “We’ve been meaning to take a look there. Just sorting out what we need for when the baby comes, you know.”

“Well, piece of advice – don’t bother with expensive toys. You buy them something for fifty dollars, their favourite toy winds up being the box it came in.” Belle gestured to the spread of wrapping paper for proof. And if that wasn’t enough evidence, Gideon grabbed hold of the plastic Duplo bag. After experimentally playing with the zipper, he lifted it and dropped it onto his head.

“Ah-ah. None of that, Gid,” Rumple scolded, taking the bag off their giggling boy.

“See?” said Belle.

“It is rather cute though, isn’t it?” Astrid remarked. “Is he walking yet?”

“Not quite. But he will use the furniture to pull himself up. And there’s a trick he’s learned, that if he stands next to a chair and pushes it around – oh, there he goes. See?”

The chair that had been behind the sofa, abandoned there after a morning of highly competitive racing, began to glide forwards, seemingly of its own accord. It scraped along the floor unsteadily, stopping and starting at uneven intervals, until it crashed into Leroy’s chair and could go no further. Gideon laughed, thoroughly impressed with himself.

“Hey, you little terror,” said Leroy, reaching down to tickle him. Belle heard Gideon laugh harder – he was extremely ticklish, just like his father – and Leroy cracked a grin of his own. The giggling continued even after he had stopped teasing Gideon, and Belle glanced around the table to see what trouble her son was up to. Then Astrid started, as a head had popped up underneath her arm.

“Hi, Gid. What’s going on?”

“Bubby.”

Astrid looked at Belle for help. “What does that mean?”

Unfortunately, Belle could only shrug.

“Bubby,” Gideon repeated. He reached up with his little hand and patted Astrid on the stomach.

The adults all looked at each other.

“Wait,” said Leroy. “Is he saying –?”

“I think so,” Belle agreed.

“Bubby!” Gideon cried, louder this time. He swayed unsteadily on his feet, looking from one grown-up to another with an expression that Belle knew well – he was wondering why nobody was praising him for his newfound-word usage. “Bubby!”

“That’s right, Gid. _Bubby._ ”

“Bubby!”

He looked so pleased with himself that Belle couldn’t help but laugh. Gideon placed his hand softly on Astrid’s belly and watched it, enchanted even though nothing appeared to happen. He seemed to know exactly what it was, though Belle had no idea how. She felt an odd stirring deep inside, one she couldn’t quite put a name to, as she watched her little boy understand the existence of the unborn baby. Then Rumple placed a hand on her shoulder, distracting Belle from her thoughts, and she looked up. He was beaming proudly, gazing at their son like he was all that mattered in the world. She gently squeezed his hand and rested her head against him, knowing that he felt the same as she did.

Meanwhile, Gideon continued to pet Astrid’s belly. The poor ex-fairy looked terribly uncomfortable, so Belle walked around their chairs to pick Gideon up. He was still grinning.

“Told you; he’s a little terror,” said Leroy. “But a damn cute one.”

* * *

 

“So, did you have a good day?” Belle asked Gideon, steadily drifting off to sleep on her shoulder as she carried him into the nursery. He mumbled something and rubbed his face tiredly against her collar. “Aw, my wee boy.”

She wasn’t surprised he was tired. He’d only managed one day sleep, far too excited after brunch with Leroy and Astrid. Then they’d gone early to dinner at Granny’s, and Gideon spent an hour building blocks with little Cassie Cole. Rumple took a bunch of photographs with the Polaroid Belle had bought him for Christmas; two already adorned the refrigerator, and she’d set one aside to give to Frederick and Abigail.

She wondered if maybe they could arrange a playdate with the Coles. Gideon and Cassie seemed to have fun playing together, and she was only a couple of months younger than him …

“Did you like playing with your new friend?” Belle continued, putting Gideon in his crib. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, clutching his new teddy to his chest and clinging to the rails. She knew he was fighting sleep and would start complaining soon, so she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, then grabbed the _Peter Rabbit_ book sitting on the nightstand. “Storytime?”

“Puh,” said Gideon. He dropped onto his bottom and waited expectantly with the teddy’s ear in his mouth.

Ten minutes later, he lay on his back with his teddy by his side, eyes shut and chest gently rising and falling with each breath. Belle waited for half a minute, then quietly closed the book, replaced it on the nightstand and turned on the nightlight. Gideon shifted and made a noise, but settled again after only a moment.

She got Granny’s new quilt and laid it over her sleeping boy, tucking him in for the night. Well, hopefully for the whole night. In the past two weeks, he had slept through ten of fourteen nights, which she hoped meant his two o’clock wakings would soon cease.

Then, tip-toeing so as not to wake him, she made her way to the closet, where she folded his new t-shirt and put it on top of his other shirts. There was a small pile on the floor from the clean-out she had done over the weekend, of clothes that no longer fit him. Belle picked one up at random – a white onesie with a sheep on the front – and lifted it to her face, breathing in deeply the lingering smell of baby powder and Gideon.

It was strange, but she didn’t want to get rid of those clothes …

“Hey,” Rumple whispered from the doorway, distracting Belle from her thoughts. She gestured for him to be quiet. “He’s asleep already?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

He crept inside and stood by the crib, gazing lovingly at their son. “Why does it take so much longer when I try to put him down?”

“Because he knows you’ll stay up and play with him all night if he wants.”

He grunted in amusement, throwing her a smile. “Or perhaps he just prefers the comfort of his mother’s presence.”

Belle slid an arm around Rumple’s waist and rested her head against his shoulder. His hand came up to stroke her cheek as he embraced her in return. Gideon slept on, oblivious. He was so peaceful in sleep. Like a baby angel, Belle liked to think. Not at all the trouble-making little terror that he could be when he was awake.

He wouldn’t be a baby for much longer. The concept struck her like a flying meatball as she thought of him racing chairs around the kitchen with his father. By the end of January, she was sure he’d be walking. No longer her wee baby boy …

“Come on,” said Rumple, interrupting once again. “Let’s get some sleep while we can.”

Belle nodded agreement and left the nursery ahead of him, still trying to understand the odd feeling that had taken root in her heart.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe Astrid’s already at twenty weeks,” Belle said conversationally as she changed into pyjamas. Rumple was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. “She looks pretty good, doesn’t she?”

“Mmm-hmm,” her husband agreed. He rinsed and spat into the sink. “Like a new parent who has absolutely no idea what they’ve gotten themselves into.”

She threw him a look; he flashed a playful grin in return. “I’m serious. It feels like just yesterday they told everyone they were expecting. I’ve never seen the dwarves so excited. I swear that baby is gonna be spoilt rotten by his uncles.”

“Aye. He’s certainly a lucky boy,” said Rumple. He sat down on the bed, watching her with a thoughtful expression. “Belle, is there something wrong?”

She blushed. She’d thought she was less transparent than that, but then she supposed it shouldn’t come as a surprise after they had been together for so long. “No. No, it’s just … I don’t know. Seeing Leroy and Astrid today, it – it got me thinking.”

“About what?”

“Honestly?” She sighed and flopped onto the bed, swinging her legs up so she faced him fully. “About how much we missed out on with Gideon.”

He frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about how little time we had before he was born,” she explained. “I mean, all we have is one sonogram. And you can’t even tell what it is. He’s just a dot. I barely got started on the morning sickness. Although maybe that’s not such a bad thing.” She chuckled darkly, then went on; “I just – I feel like I was cheated out of a real pregnancy. I didn't get to hear his heartbeat, or feel him kick.”

Rumple was quiet, watching her patiently. Belle knew she was rambling, but she needed to say it. With a catch in her throat, she said in a quieter voice, “You didn’t even get to be there when he was born.”

“Belle,” said Rumple. He placed a hand on hers and squeezed gently, leaning over so their foreheads touched. “What are you saying?”

She took a deep breath.

“I want another go at it,” she finally admitted. He frowned with evident confusion, so she elaborated, “I want another baby.”

It took a moment before realisation dawned, his brain comprehending what she had said. Rumple’s eyes widened. “Another … baby …”

“Look, I’m not saying I’m not happy,” said Belle quickly, just in case he got the wrong idea. “I love Gideon. And – and it’s not that I feel like we’re missing anything or that our family isn’t perfect at all, it’s just that –”

This time, he interrupted by kissing her. A hand cradled her cheek, and the bed creaked as Rumple shifted closer and pulled her to him with his other arm. He groaned possessively; she threaded her fingers through his hair in response.

Belle broke the kiss, needing air. Breathing deeply, she felt him rest his forehead on hers. She glanced upwards to meet his eyes, their warm brown depths waiting patiently for her response, with a spark of excitement and full of love. She didn’t have to ask what his answer was, so she pulled him in and kissed him fiercely as he laid her on her back.

* * *

 

“I’m an idiot.”

Rumple’s comment cut through Belle’s satisfied, sleepy fog. She put her weight on her elbow and lifted herself off his chest to look him in the eye. “What?”

He shifted a strand of hair from her shoulder, gently caressing the bare skin there with fingers like silk. Shadows darkened his face, nearly a silhouette against the low golden light of the lamp. Belle wondered if this was how she had looked an hour ago.

“We could’ve been doing this years ago if I’d just told you the truth,” he murmured, voice low and husky, “if I’d told you all those years ago how I really felt … if I hadn’t made you leave … .”

“It’s not entirely your fault,” Belle reminded him.

“Mmm.” Rumple’s wandering fingers reached her waist. He rolled them both over and kissed her deeply, speaking in the breaks. “By now we could have been – _mmm –_ working on our – _mmm_ – fourth or fifth child –”

“Mmm,” Belle agreed. She was a little fixated on his hands, and so didn’t comprehend him for several seconds. “Mmm – wait. Fourth or fifth?” She let out a shy chuckle, threading her fingers through his so she could think. “How – how many would you want?”

“Hmm. Five?” he suggested, leaning down to nuzzle the base of her neck. “Ten? A verifiable army of children?”

With another exhalation, Belle pushed him away. “Ten? Really?”

To her relief, Rumple chuckled and shook his head. “No, not really. In fact, I think even five might be too many.” He smiled softly and pressed his lips to her cheek. “Why? How many would you want?”

“Maybe two?”

“Two?” He seemed shocked. His gaze dropped, a look of disappointment on his face. Belle put a finger to his chin and made him look up again.

“Rumple?”

He stammered uncertainly. “Well, I mean … I was … _hoping_ … may – maybe three?”

She bit her lip, thinking. In all honesty, she’d never given it much thought. She’d never wanted a _big_ family, but with the look Rumple was now giving her, she didn’t have the heart to say no. “Well, how about this?” she proffered after a moment, pushing him over so they lay side by side once more. “We’ll see how two goes, and then we’ll – we’ll talk about a third?”

“Deal,” Rumple said instantly, a grin cracking his face. He pulled her close, his kiss hungry and desperate as his hands began to wander again. When he broke away, a sparkle lit his eyes that sent a wave of warmth all through Belle’s body. “Of course, we still have to actually … _make_ the second one?”

She laughed and let him roll on top once more. As he peppered her throat with kisses and she nuzzled his ear, groaning affectionately, she begged that Gideon would stay asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, guys!


End file.
